Oracle Files: Andrea Beaumont 2
Characters * Phantasm * Batman * Robin * Batgirl * Barbara Gordon Location * Elliot Memorial Hospital, Gotham City, NJ * January 5th 2006, 0232 EST VOX Archive * Barbara Gordon: Bruce, Jason and Helena are back from the Arkham run. Shall I dispatch them to your location? * Batman: No. I am fine here. It's a school night. Have them call it a night. * Robin: Wait, Bruce is in costume? What gives? I thought he had to have the night off for a date. * Batman: There were... complications. * Barbara Gordon: That's one way to put it. laughter Bruce's date tried to poison the new District Attorney. * Batgirl: No way! Is she the Phantasm? That would be so cool if the masked killer that escaped Bruce not once, but twice, was a girl! * Batman: Barbara, you're not helping. This is the last time I have you babysit. sigh * Barbara Gordon: Oh please, Bruce. As if Alfred wouldn't be giving you crap about this if he were here... and you pay him. Speaking of which, there's something I've been meaning- * Batman: Shh... she's here. line launching, wind noises, clatter Stop right there. I cannot let you kill the District Attorney. * Phantasm: Wha-? Ah... modulation detected Batman, I see you are aware of Mr. Reeves' unfortunate accident this evening. No concern. Not even you can stop the inevitability of death, Batman. Arthur Reeves has blood on his hands. His hour of reckoning is at hand and I am the instrument of his demise. Do not interfere. * Batman: sigh I can't let you do this, Andrea... That is your name, right? Andrea Beaumont. footsteps I put it together. Reeves was a friend of your father's. Reeves helped you and your father escape the country and live under new identities, didn't he? Only Reeves later betrayed your father to the mob years ago. Your father's dead, Andrea. I was able to confirm it once I learned the identities he set up for you and your father. Stop this now and I promise that Reeves will answer for what he has done... We have the evidence now. He will not get away with this. He will pay for his crimes. Justice... not vengeance. Please. * Phantasm: Batman, I see you are worthy of what the papers call you, what is it "World's Greatest Detective"? Still, your speech, while rousing, changes nothing. Reeves will answer for his crimes, but he will answer to me. Can't you see the city's justice system has failed so many? It will fail me, too. I cannot- * Batman: I can't let you do this, And- armor rendering, pained grunt, blood drops, coughs Asset: Batman's vitals critical. Armor compromised * Phantasm: Then you will die beside him! footsteps, thud It's a shame, Batman. I did not want to hurt you... I thought of you as a kindred spirit. You, a symbol of justice, and me of vengeance. To honor your contribution to this city, your death will be swift. But first, cutting, static let us see who... Bruce? BRUCE? * Offline. Device Damaged Trivia and Notes * Andrea discovers Bruce's secret identity. * Story happens after Barbara was shot by the Joker but before she became Oracle. Links and References * Oracle Files: Andrea Beaumont (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances